I love you Do you love me?
by marysidehouse
Summary: Matt Smith and Alex Kingston were friends, but they both want more. Mattex story M for later chapters
1. Ch1: The Day When Everything Changes

**Hello guys!**

**This is my first Mattex fan fiction so please don't judge. I hope you'll like it.**

**My mother tongue is not English so sorry about the accidental grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1 - The day when everything changes

Alex and Matt weren't a couple, they were just friends... Until that day, when everything started to change. It was a normal day on set, but not for Alex or Matt. They were tired, so they couldn't hide -as they usually did, - that they fancied each other, and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Even Karen and Arthur noticed the lust between them, but they didn't said a word.

"Kingston!" Matt shouted after Alex when they finished the last scene for the day and everybody started to go back to their hotel in Cardiff.

" What's wrong sweetie?" She turned around and gave Matt a wide smile.

"Nothing, I just thought maybe we could drink a coffee if you like too." He said on his clumsy but really adorable voice.

"That would be nice darling ,I'm near to fall asleep right here." She started laugh, then looked deep in to Matt's eyes. He shivered and melted by her look. Alex was such a flirt.

" You're going to kill me ,you know?" He said and smiled like a love sick idiot.

"You love it " She said and bite her full, red bottom lip.

" Yes I'm." He smiled and added.

"Come on" He grabbed her hand and they left the set like that. Not even cared about the consequences.

###

They went to a silent little Cafe. They ordered cappuccinos and sat down at the hidden table in the corner.

"So how are you in these days? Kazza told me you were upset after I left." She said and drink her coffee.

" Actually I freaking missed you Alex." He said and touched gently her wrist. She shivered. ' God Kingston don't be ridiculous, he is your co-worker and he's 19 years younger than you.' She thought to herself, but she couldn't help just smile.

"Now I'm here." She said and added.

"By the way I missed you too Matt."

" 6 weeks without you was way too much. It was hard on set without you." He said honestly.

" I was with my daughter. She needed me as well." She said.

" How is Salome? I haven't seen her for ages." He asked her still holding her wrist. She smiled like a teen girl near him, she couldn't help it.

"She is fine. She misses you too, but she'll be coming on Tuesday, so you can meet."

" She really misses me? She's so cute I really like her" He said. It felt so good to her. Matt … who is only in his early thirties, cared about Salome, more than her ex-husband Florian. She felt that maybe Matt isn't just the man child who he pretends to be.

"Yeah she always talks about you." She said with a laugh.

" And what about her mummy? Did she talk about me?" He teased her.

"Oh stop it. I already told you that I missed you." She couldn't help but blushed.

"It's weird you know?" He started.

"What's sweetie?"

"That you like to be with me." He said meaning to their age gap.

"I could say the same. I have no idea what you like in an old woman like me. You could have every girl you want, but you're still flirting with me. You even broke up with Daisy."

"Yeah girls, but I don't want girls. I want a grown woman, I want you. And you're not old sweetheart." He blushed.

" Matt, you're just having a little boy crush on me, it's gonna ruin ever..." She could finished, because Matt kissed her softly. She protested first, but then gave up fighting and kissed him back passionately. Soon they fell apart. About a minute, Alex broke the silence.

"I guess, I better go now." She was feeling bad, she wasn't sure about his feelings. She loved him deeply, but she didn't want the damage what a relationship could give. She afraid of the end of happiness.

"I'm sorry " Matt said.

"It's not your fault, I just need some time to think about us." She said quietly. Matt paid for the coffees and they went back to the hotel.

###

About 11 pm Alex wanted to take a shower, but she had only cold water in her bathroom.

"Fuck" She said angrily. She got on her bathrobe and started to thought about in whose room she could take a hot shower. ' Kazza must be sleeping, she always fell asleep so fast so as Darvill. Matt…' She sighed deeply. ' I have no choice.' She thought, and went to Matt's room. Soon she knocked at his door and he opened it about 5 minutes later.

"Hello sweetie!" She greeted him when he opened the door finally.

"Kingston! What can I do for you in the middle of the night?" He asked her on a teasing voice. He was tired, his hair was a mess, and he only wore a boxer short. 'God he's got a very hot body.' She thought and couldn't help just smile at him.

" I haven't got hot water at my room, and I really need a shower. I couldn't sleep dirty." She said and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Alex, you don't need puppy eyes dear. I let you use my shower anyway." He winked at her, and invited her inside. She took of her bathrobe, and she was standing in her lingerie in front of him. He gulped when he saw her. She was so hot in the black laced thong and the matching bra. He couldn't help his manhood started to getting hard. She realized and gave him a smile. He blushed and he couldn't say anything else just:

"I'm sorry Alex." He said awkwardly.

"No problem, I … erm I'm gonna go inside." She went into the bathroom. Matt was red as an apple, and he still covered his lap. 'She will be inside for 10 or 9 minutes. Is that enough for a fast hand job?" He thought to himself. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help. She was so damn hot. He sat down on his armchair, and started to stroke his cock. Soon he moaned softly – he didn't want Alex to hear him- and he still played with his cock. He was so close when the bathroom's door was open.

"Thank you sweetie. You saved my life." Alex said behind him. He realized that she came out, so he quickly hide his hard member into his boxer.

"No problem Miss Kingston. Anytime you want. I'm at your service." He regretted what he said, it was so ambiguous.

"Sorry I mean…" He started, but Alex interrupted.

"It's okay. I know how you mean it ... I hoped that you mean that way." She said and added.

"I think it's better go back to my room. I need my nightie." She said and she started to head to the door, when he grabbed her arm softly, turned her face to face, and looked deep into her eyes. She shivered, by the unexpected feeling on her arm.

"Please, Alex stay." He said on a weak and craving voice.

" Matt, listen I really like you, but you certainly don't like me as I like you. You just want to shag me, and say 'bye bye' but I don't want that, especially not with a co-worker, not with my husband on screen." She slapped her mouth. She told Matt a top secret, she broke her promise against Steven.

"What?" Matt wasn't really sure what he just heard.

"You heard it Matthew. I screwed my promise, what I took to Steven, because I was thinking about us. Can you see it? That's why we can't shag each other like animals. Oh and by the way I'm 20 years older than you Dumbo. That isn't bothering you?" She was almost shouting, and she was near to cry.

"Alex, listen my dear. I don't wanna shag you.. "

"Yes you want to shag me, Matthew at least don't lie in to my face." She said and sat down on the couch, because she was tired and sad, and she didn't wanna standing.

"Please let me finish, and after you can tell me, I'm an idiot or something like that. I don't care, just let me tell you what I want." He said and looked in to her eyes. She looked away and nodded silently. "Alex… yes fine… okay I really wanna have sex with you, but not just sex. I liked you since the first day, and I suppose I felt in love with you, and it became deeper every day. You're funny, clever ,beautiful, cute, an amazing actress and last but not least extremely sexy. God do you know what you do with men? Or it's come by your nature? You're not old, you're only look like 26 years old, so yes honey I don't care the age gap, 'cause you're hotter than girls in my age. You're awesome and yes I love you. I love you. Do you understand? I don't wanna just fuck you, and send you away. I want you as my soul mate. Yes I'm young and sometimes …okay almost always a mad boy, but I'm grown up inside and I can take care of you and Salome as well. If you let me of course. I give you the chance to be with me, but if you don't want to, just tell me ,and I leave you alone. And by the way I won't tell anyone about the secret you just told me." He said and added.

"Alex please tell me what you think."

"Matthew… this sounds good, but I don't believe in love anymore. I have two broken marriages. I don't think I capable for another painful ending. I love you too Matt, but that's not enough." She started to cry. Matt wasn't thinking just sat next to her and pulled her into his strong arms. She didn't protested just buried her face into his shoulder.

"Alex, sweetheart please just give us a chance. I love you, you love me. Where is the problem? … Honey, please?" He almost begged, when Alex finally looked at him. Her eyes was full with tears, but her look told him she craving for him as well.

"Matt …I think I should leave." She started, but Matt didn't want to lose her, so he kissed her without warning. First she was trying to pull away, but the sensations of his lips and tongue made her give up the fight and melt in to the kiss, and she kissed him back fiercely. When they fall apart, she was just smiling.

"Fine, I give you a chance, but If you'll ruin it, I'll kill you. Deal?"

"Deal. Expect the killing part." He was laughing.

"I love you Alex." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too Matt." She said and added

"I really need my nightie, but if you want I'll come back and we can talk or watch a movie." She said.

"Fine, but come back please. I need you." He said and kissed her again.

###

About 10 minutes Alex went back to Matt's room. She was wearing a black laced night dress. She was so beautiful. She sat down next to Matt and cuddled him.

"Finally." He said and kissed her messy curls.

"You know I fancied you since the first day as well. An amazingly hot guy with a dashing sense of humor and a ridiculous co-ordination. How could I resist? " She was laughing.

"Oi. Leave my co-ordination alone. I had an accident when I was playing football. It's not my fault." He was protested.

"Nobody said it's your fault sweetie. I think it's cute when you fell over your legs." She said and kissed him.

"Really?" He said on a teasing voice.

"Yeah honey really." She said and hugged him tighter.

"Back to the subject. The Doctor will really married River?"

"Yep he'll. It's weird but it's true. Steven told me before I signed the contract." She said and laughed.

"At least he'll marry the most beautiful woman in the universe." He said while he played with her curls.

"Oh shut up." She said and slapped his arm gently.

"You are the most beautiful princess in the world." He teased her.

"You're the most cheesy man I've ever met honey." She said and kissed him deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and added.

"and I always will."

Soon they fell asleep and they only woke up at the next morning.

**Thank you for reading it. Chapter 2 is in process.**

**Write some review. I love them :)**


	2. Ch2: It has to be a secret

**Hello guys!**

**Thank you for the reads and the nice reviews even if there was in private message.**

**You said you want to read from the characters point of view so I made this chapter look alike that way a bit.**

**Chapter 2 - It has to be a secret.**

**~General POV~ **

They woke up about 8 am, and they were having a happy smile through their face. Matt stroked her neck gently. She turned to him, and kissed him passionately.

" Good morning honey!" He said after they fell apart.

"Good morning." She said and added after she saw the watch on the wall.

"Dang it. It's quarter past 8. We'll be late from set." She said and stood up. He turn to his back and giggled.

"Who cares? I'm happy." He said and gave her a smile full with love.

"Moffat cares about it, so as the full crew." Alex said on a serious voice, but she was close to laugh too. She was happy as well, and she wanted to spent the day with Matt, but she knew they couldn't. They were professionals, they couldn't skip set.

"Fine, but we'll spend the rest of the afternoon and the evening together." He said and stood up.

"I need a shower wanna join?" He asked her. She blushed but nodded.

"Then come on" He said and grabbed her hand gently. They washed each other's back, and shared a lot of lustful kiss, but they didn't have sex. That made Alex calm, and made her realize that Matt really respected her. They were naked and both craving for each other, but they didn't made a sexual movement.

"I think my cock will be getting harder, if you're keep pushing your sexy ass out." He said with a deep sigh.

"Sorry honey. It's better get out. We haven't got time to have sex, but if you're gon' be a good boy maybe we can have some in the evening." She said and winked at him. He shivered. He was completely sure he was gonna think about her sexy body for the rest of the day.

###

**~Alex's POV~ **

Moffat was suspicious on me. He had a perverted smile on his face, when I entered the studio.

"Sorry for late. I slept over my alarm." I said, and sat down next to Karen at the hair and makeup room.

"Alex don't lie. I knocked at your door about 7 am, and you didn't answer me. I tried to open the door and it was open, so I went inside, and you weren't there." Kazza said and added.

"Where have you been?" She asked me. Even if she haven't known about the fact, that she was gonna be my mom on set, she really acted so overprotective.

"Can't you just leave it?" I tried but she was unstoppable.

"Alex..." She couldn't finish 'cause Matt came in and he saved my life from Karen at least for a while.

"Hey guys sorry for late, traffic was hell." He said and sat down into the chair next to me. He gave me a smile then added.

"Miss Kingston you look really beautiful today." I blushed of course. I couldn't help, he made that to me.

"Thank you sweetie. You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a laugh, and looked back at Kaz. It was the first mistake for that day.

"Alex. Where the hell have you been?" She asked me again.

"I visited one of my friends and I slept over. Happy?" I asked her. She nodded, and Matt had a 'you're such a bad girl' smile on his pretty face.

###

**~Steven's POV~ **

Alex and Matt were both late, and they acted weird all day, and the day before as well. What was their problem? I was sure they attracted to each other from the first day, and I hoped they'll end up together, especially because it was gonna make the show more believable. That's why I started to get more information about their relationship or friendship or whatever.

###

**~Matt's POV~ **

God that day was hard. I only could thought about Alex's hot curves, her pointy nipples and her round ass. God it was really hard to resist her. I wanted to kiss her body all over then made love to her until she screams my name. Kazza pulled me back to reality.

"Hey Matt! What's up?" She asked me.

"What?"

"I asked you what's up?"

"I'm fine just tired." I said and added.

"Sorry Kaz, but I need a tea ,so I'll be at my dressing room." I left her there with a confused face. Of course I didn't go there. I went to Alex's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it soon.

"Hey come in quickly." She said. She was wearing her bra and her knickers. She was gonna get dressed when I was interrupt her. After she closed the door, she pulled me closer to her and kissed me passionately

"I love you." She smiled and added.

"I really can't wait for the evening. I want you to fuck the shit outta me right here right now." She said and grabbed my cock through my trousers.

"God Kingston you're gonna kill me. How many minutes we left until start?" I asked her while I started to take off her bra.

"Don't worry, Moffat said we're gonna start about an hour, because Darvill haven't reached the studio yet." She said with a giggle.

"Then I must thank Arthur that I can do this to you now." I said and started to suck her left nipple while I played with her right.

"God … Matt it's so good. I think .. I'm gonna thank .. Arthur first." She moaned and pulled my head closer to her tits. She was so damn beautiful, I couldn't resisted her anymore my cock started to get hard.

"We will thank him together, but later, now shut up and enjoy it." I said and slid my hand into her small black knickers. She moaned my name and slowly leaded me to her sofa.

„Ahw Matt… Don't stop… „ She moaned and started to undo my belt and my zip on my trousers. She started to rub my cock.

"Wait, I wanna lick you." I said and knelt in front of her. She spread her legs and I started to lick and such her wetness. She groaned and soon she screamed my name. She was close so I didn't stopped. About a minute she came and trembled under me.

"I guess… it was the best orgasm… I've ever had." She said with gasps.

"Then you never had good sex before." I said and started to finish undressing myself.

"Can I put it in?" I asked her and she nodded, so I started to make love to her. She moaned as I was fully in her pussy.

"God you're feel so good inside me." She said and pulled me closer. We was so close to the edge, finally we got each other, and it made us so damn happy.

###

**~General POV~**

Alex was gasped under Matt they were near to come. He started to fuck her faster when she begged him.

"God… Sweetie I'm so damn close .. fuck me as … hard as you can." She begged, and Matt did it for her. She was scratching his back with her big nails, and he screamed her name when he was close to blew up.

"I can't take it anymore I need to come' He said.

"Don't worry Sweetie… I'm coming." As she said that to him, he let it out, and came inside her.

They lain down . Alex's head was on Matt's chest. He stroked her messy curls. Alex was kissing his chest.

"I fucking love you. It was the best sex I've ever had." She said finally.

"I love you too honey. By the way it was the best for me too." He said and hugged her tighter.

They were lay there until the very last. Then got dressed into their costumes and went back to set.

###

**~Karen's POV~**

Alex was having a bright smile on her face when she came back on set, so as Matt. They were flirting with each other all the time. Then Alex said something to him ,when he forget his line, what made me suspicious.

"You bad boy. You're just thinking of yourself." She said and laughed. Matt's answer was much more obvious about their lust.

"Oh miss Kingston should I think about you?" He said and gave her a perverted smile, like someone who just had sex with the other. Alex was giggling and gave him a very weird answer.

"Oh Matthew. I'm gonna punish you for this later." She said with a wicked smile.

"I can't wait for it." He said, went closer to her, and spanked her ass. What the hell was going on between them? I was confused.

"I'm sure you can't sweetie, but we have some work to do." She said and added in a whisper but I heard it.

"Be a good boy for me and I'm gonna be a good girl later for you." She said, and he smiled like an idiot. What? I was suspicious, but I didn't asked them. Steven sat down into his chair, and we continued to act on, like we should. After 3 hours, we finally finished for that day, and we went back to our hotel. When I arrived to my room, I was having a shower and after sat down on my couch. I was thinking. Why? Why am I so gossipy? Why I wanna know everything about everyone? I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to Arthur's room.

###

**~General POV~**

Alex and Matt went to Matt's room and sat down at the living room.

"God Kingston today was amazing." He said and finally kissed her.

"Yeah Matt, it was awesome. I love you." She said and added.

"Kazza is suspicious. We let too much out on set." She said and gave him a worried look.

"I love you more than you believe, and Alex listen honey, they will find out eventually that we're dating." He said and kissed her. She kissed him back and they started to make out. They were so close to have sex again when someone knocked at their door…

###

**~Arthur's POV~**

Karen came over, and she was near to cry. I had no idea what was her problem. She was acting weird all day.

"Hey Kazza what's wrong? Your were acting weird all day." I asked her, while we sat down.

"I'm so freaking gossipy. I couldn't leave alone couples." She cried out.

"Who are we talk about?" I asked her on a suspicious way.

"The Doctor and River Song." She said with a painful laugh.

"What? Alex and Matt? They flirting all the time without reason. It's their nature." I said, but I knew Matt was craving for Alex since they first met, and Alex also had a crush on Matt. Matt was my best friend, and he told me. Alex also was my really good friend and she told me that Matt is really her type. I knew about their secrets, but I wasn't tell Karen, because she always told everyone what she just heard.

"I heard them. They were having sex I'm sure." She was weird. Even if Alex and Matt really had sex, it wasn't Kazza's business.

"I don't think it's your business Kaz." I said and added.

"Why won't we go to a pub?"

"I wanna ask them." She said like she didn't even heard my question. She was heading to the door. I couldn't let her do that so I went after her.

###

**~Matt's POV~**

We felt apart, when someone knocked at the door. I looked at Alex, and she smiled so calm.

"Don't worry. You said they will find out eventually." She said and sat up as fast as she can.

"It's open. Come in." I said and soon Kazza and Darvill came in.

"I told you Arthur." She said.

"They're just talking. What's wrong with you Kaz?" He asked her, but she was sure about her thoughts.

"Have you ever have sex with each other?" She asked us. We looked at each other with Alex, and both started to laugh. It was acting, but we must cover our relationship. Especially from Karen Gossipy Gillan.

**To be continued**

**I hope you liked it. Please write review or message**

**Bye: Mary **


End file.
